


The Allergy

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean tries a homeopathic remedy and discovers the hard way he is allergic to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I had a mini stroke 3 days before Thanksgiving. It slowed me up but I am well on my way to a full recovery.

Dean hadn’t been feeling well and his friend Benny told him he should try some colloidal silver. He swore by it, said it had antibacterial properties and kept him in good health. Benny never seemed to get sick,  so Dean decided to give it a try.   
  


He googled health food shops in town, and found one close to his home. He dropped by on his way home from work.

 

He walked in and looked around. It was a small shop but very well organized. He walked up to the counter and hit the bell that was sitting on the counter. After a moment, a man emerged from the back.   
  


Dean was taken by how handsome the guy was. He had messy dark hair and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. The man smiled at him and said, “Hello. I’m Cas. Can I help you?”

 

Dean stuttered at the guy’s voice. He sounded like he gargled rocks. “Uh, ye… yeah. I’m looking for colloidal silver. Cas smiled and said he would get some.  He walked to the back and returned with a small bottle. He showed it to Dean, who looked it over and smiled.

 

“I’ll take it.” Cas rang it up and put it in a bag, and Dean paid for it. He left, feeling like he would like to come back and see Cas again.

  
  


Dean took it according to the directions. At first he felt better, but then his mouth started to hurt. He woke up the next morning with swollen lips and painful sores in his mouth. He went to the ER and was admitted to the hospital with a severe allergy.

 

Benny came to see him, sounding very apologetic. “I had no idea you’d be allergic, buddy.”  Dean assured him it was all right, he had no way of knowing.

  
  


The next day, Dean was drifting off when he heard someone come into his room. Assuming it was just an aide, he didn’t open his eyes. Then he heard a familiar voice say, “Uh, excuse me? Mr. Winchester?” It was unmistakably Cas from the health food store.   
  
He opened his eyes and smiled, at least he tried to. His lips were still pretty swollen. “Hey, 

Cas. What are you doing here?”

 

Cas looked sad. “Your friend Benny told me what happened. I just had to come and see you, tell you how sorry I am that this happened.”

 

Dean sighed and said, “It’s no one’s fault. Really. You don’t need to feel guilty.”

 

Cas replied, “Well, I do. I’d like to make it up to you by taking y9ou to dinner when you’re better.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’d like that, Cas.”  Cas left his phone number and Dean promised to call when he was out.

  
  
  


A week later, Dean was all better. He called Cas. “Uh, hi. This is Dean Winchester. I said I’d call when I was better?” Cas said, “Oh yeah! I said I’d take you to dinner. How’s tomorrow night?”

 

Dean said it would be fine and they made arrangements.

 

The next night, Cas picked up Dean at seven and drove him to a nice restaurant. They ate and talked. Dean had a wonderful time and really liked Cas. When the meal was over, Cas asked Dean if he wanted to come back to his place for a nightcap and Dean accepted happily.

 

Cas took Dean to his home, which was small but very nice. They sat and sipped on whiskey. Dean decided to take a chance. He leaned over and kissed Cas. Cas stiffened, and Dean was afraid he’d made a terrible mistake, but then Cas relaxed and kissed back.

 

They kissed for a while. Dean allowed Cas access to his mouth and Cas explored it with his tongue. Dean moaned and broke the kiss.

 

“I really like you, Cas.” Cas smiled and said, “I really like you too, Dean. I wasn’t sure you were gay, but I’m glad you are,” Dean smiled and kissed him more.

 

Dean finally tore himself away and said he needed to go home. 

  
  


The second date was better than the first. On the third date, things got heated. Cas pulled Dean’s pants down and took his cock in his mouth. Dean was transfixed, seeing Cas’ lips wrapped around his cock. He moaned with pleasure, but pulled Cas off.

 

“Cas, fuck me. Please…”

 

Cas got up and  led Dean to the bedroom, his pants still around his knees. When they got there, Cas pulled his pants down and Dean kicked them aside. He took off his shirt, and watched Cas take off his clothes. He was so aroused by Cas’ body, all muscle and hipbones. 

 

Cas pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him passionately. Dean put his hands on Cas’ face and kissed him back.

 

Cas kissed his jaw, his throat, and across his collarbone. His hands roamed over Dean’s chest and belly. Dean had a raging hard on, dripping pre cum. Cas worked his way between Dean’s legs and Dean spread them. He lifted them up and showed Cas his hole. Cas grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He pushed one into Dean and punched a moan out of Dean.

 

“God, Cas… I need more….”

 

Cas pushed three fingers into Dean and fucked them in and out. Dean pushed against them. 

 

Dean said, “I’m so ready, Cas… please….”

 

Cas grabbed his cock, lubed it up and pushed it into Dean. 

 

Cas was a tender and considerate top and Dean was an enthusiastic bottom. They fit together like they were made for one another. 

 

They lay together, catching their breath and clinging to one another. 

  
  


A year later, they were married. 

 


End file.
